Nightmare
Nightmare is a song from the band's sixth studio album, New Empire Vol. 1. Lyrics When I close my eyes and I try to sleep The weight of the world falls down on me It's all a part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Sick, inside of bed, infected with the feelings Staring up like my dreams were projected on the ceiling I can see it, I want the money and the fame too They told me when you get it, never let it change you And finally I've morphed into everything I tried to be The fucking irony, as everybody's got their eye on me Society, quickly became my rivalry Driving me off the deep end, then doubt starts to creep in Fairweather, they're never there, do I need friends? We eating But will they stick around when the feast ends? You say you love me when it's glitter and gold But when it's bitter and cold, would you deliver my soul Or just cut me out the picture and roll? Love is pain and it's taking its toll, feel like I've wasted my whole life Always working, searching for some shit Trying to live a life that's perfect, but perfect don't exist When I close my eyes and I try to sleep The weight of the world falls down on me It's all a part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Spent my whole life chasing after dreams But every dream turns out to be Just a part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Help me, no, I can't help myself Help me to believe that I'm somebody else Not some fucking addict who can't dream 'cause his habits Are chopped up on a table till he screams, "let me have it" Fuck it, what's a life anyway, huh? You hear about that kid who died again today, huh? I'd pull my fucking guts out just to make you understand That I've become a ghost, I am a ghost, I'm not a man Why can't I fucking say it? They'd say that I'm insane But in a song they'd play it 'cause they understand the pain What the fuck is going on? Who am I? Life is just so fucking long, I wanna... Forgive me, don't forget me, believe you can protect me It's just a song, I'm venting with the verse that's never-ending And I have finally lost, the world has finally won Dear God, did you forget your son? When I close my eyes and I try to sleep The weight of the world falls down on me It's all a part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Spent my whole life chasing after dreams But every dream turns out to be Just a part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Part of my nightmare, part of my nightmare Can't find a reason why, don't know why I even try I pray when I sleep at night so at least I'll die a decent guy When I look in the mirror and say hi, I can't look me in the eye We're both ashamed of the guy on the other side Can't find my peace and quiet, some things are better left in silence It's me who needs some guidance, or maybe what I need is violence When I'm having a meltdown, can't ask for help now Got so much self-doubt that I weird myself out, can you help out? So many selfish phobias like self-inflicted loneliness Sometimes I get so low in this empty search for holiness Can't seem to find a reason why, I don't know why I even try These demons, they won't let me sleep at night, they're killing my dreams, they need me to die But fuck it, I got nothing left to say We're all gonna die anyway Shit could happen to me any day I just spit thirty-two and didn't say a damn thing Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This song was mixed and mastered by Matt Good at MDDN Studios, Burbank, CA. Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:New Empire Vol. 1 Category:Songs